Tortured by Pirates
by ninicamarillo
Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka fall in love until Count Dooku kidnappes Ahsoka to be raped by HONDO


Tortured by Pirates

**SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION I HAD TO DELETE THE STORY BC I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO PUT CHAPTERS TOGETHER SO IM GONNA PUT ALL MY STORY IN ONE PAGE **

Anakin and Ahsoka was walking down the street. Anakin sensed a disturbance in the force. He put his hand on his head. Ahsoka looked at him. " Master are you alright?" she said. Ahsoka helped Anakin up.

" Yea im fine Snips." He ignored the disturbance. Ahsoka was behind him. " Master?" He turned around. " Yes Ahsoka?" She winced. Anakin had a confused look on his face. She wanted to tell him how much he loved him.

" Never mind." Ahsoka was blushing because he had that sexy smirk on his face that turned me on. He walked away. " Alright Ahsoka." He heard Ahsoka scream. He turned around. Ahsoka was in Count dookus . Ahsoka was struggling in his grip. " Let me go! Ahhh!" She screamed. Anakin ran over to Dooku. " Let go of her Dooku!" But Dooku pulled out a shocker and shocked Ahsoka. Leaving her unconscious. Anakin ran to him but he went in his ship and Dooku was gone with Ahsoka. Anakin got in his speeder and followed Dooku. He could hear Ahsoka screaming. His eyes brimmed with tears. He couldn't bear to see Ahsoka hurt. But Anakin lost Dooku in hyper space.

" Dammit! I will find you Ahsoka even if it's the last think I do!" He flew back to the temple. He ran to the Jedi Council. Yoda and Obi-Wan when Anakin ran in the whole council stood up in confusion. Mace got up. " What is it Skywalker?" Anakin caught his breath. " Ahsoka has been kidnapped by Count Dooku!" the whole council gasped in shock. Yoda went up to Anakin. " You and Obi-Wan save Ahsoka you must." They both nodded but before they went a hologram appeared with Dooku carrying Ahsoka..

Anakin ran to the hologram. " Skywalker I have your little padawan here. Shes unconscious and I will be taking her to Hondo. He's paying me 1000 credits for his new bride." Anakin gasped. " I will get you Dooku." Dooku chuckled. " Whatever she will be gone forever." Anakins eyes brimmed with tears. The hologram was gone and Obi-Wan went on the ship and flew to tatoine ( sorry I forgot how to spell it).

MEANWHILE

Dooku carried Ahsoka to Hondo and laid her on the bar table. " Heres your bride now give me my credits." Hondo gave him the credits and Dooku left. Ahsokas eyes snapped open. " Where am I?! Who are you!?" Hondo lifted her chin his breath smelt like beer. " Don't be afraid child im Hondo your new husband." She gasped tried to get out but she was strapped on the bar table. She screamed. " Let me go!"Hondo un strapped her and carried her to his bedroom. He gave her clothes and she put them on. It was a red dress. She came out and Hondo through her on the bed. Hondo strapped her to the bed. Ahsoka was struggling. " Now my dear its time for the magic happen." Ahsoka gasped. " Let me go you asshole! When my master gets here hes going to kick your ass!" Hondo chuckled. " Your feisty I like that." He put his hand on her thigh and slowly went up and up. He lifted up her dress. Ahsokas eyes brimmed with tears. Hondo kissed her on the lips. Hondo inserted him in side her. Ahsoka screamed. Anakin landed by Hondo's palace he ran inside. He activated his lightsaber and the pirates looked at him in shock. " Where is Hondo?" They pointed at the door. Ahsoka screamed. " Its ok my bride you will be alright." Ahsoka kicked him the manhood. Hondo got mad he stabbed a black rock with blue fluid inside the rock in Ahsoka's side. She screamed in blood-curling agony. Anakin busted through the door. He gasped. He ran to the bed. " Get the fuck off Ahsoka!" he pulled Hondo off her and threw him on the wall. " Obi-Wan take care of Hondo!" Obi-Wan cuffed Hondo. Anakin gasped at the sight of Ahsoka he cried. He unstrapped her. He put his hand on her cheek. " Oh Ahsoka." He cried. He carried Ahsoka out of the palace and into the speeder's hospital. He laid her on the medical table. He looked at her so innocent, so naïve. Shes only 17 and now not a virgin. Ahsoka woke up in pain. She screamed. " Ahsoka your safe its me." She cried. Anakin picked her up and hugged her side but when he did she screamed.

" Master! There something in my side!" He laid her down and checked her side there was a rock with blue fluid inside it. He gasped. " Blueatron. It's a rock that kills people in 5 hours." Anakin cried. Ahsoka winced in pain. " Obi-Wan! Help me with this we have to pull it out!" Obi-Wan came out. " MY GOD AHSOKA!" He looked at the blueatron. He got tweezers to help pull it out. Anakin grabbed Ahsoka's hand and Ahsoka squeezed. " This is gonna hurt Ahsoka ready 1 2 3!" Obi-Wan pulled and Ahsoka screamed. Obi-Wan pulled again and it was out. She screamed. " Ahsoka my god what have I done!?" Anakin grabbed her face and pulled her to his lips. She screamed.  
" Anakin! The fluid is inside her!" Obi-Wan cried. They drove to the Corasant hospital. They carried her to the medical table. A droid came in. " Whats going on here?" Anakin walked up to the droid. " This woman has blueatron in her blood please help her." The droid nodded and pulled out a blood sucker. Anakin went over to Ahsoka and held her hand. " Alright Ahsoka this is gonna hurt." He switched the sucker on and sucked up all the blueatron out of her she let out a blood-curling scream. " I will donate blood to her." The droid nodded and put blood into her. Ahsoka's eyes snapped open. " Ahsoka?" She got up and kissed Anakin on the lips.

" I love you master," He kissed her back and hugged her. " I love you to snips.

They went back to his quarters. The wounds were already gone bacta helped her. She was wearing the same sexy red dress. Anakin looked at her. " Well you look sexy." Ahsoka blushed. Anakin went over to Ahsoka and kissed her. Ahsoka put his arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Anakin picked her up and laid her on his bed. He unzipped her dress and through it on the ground. He inserted himself into her. She moaned slightly.

" I love you Ahsoka."

" I love you too Anakin.

They made love for the first time. The next morning they were asleep in each others arms in the nude. Obi-Wan walked in and found them there. He screamed. Ahsoka and Anakin woke up. " Master its not what it looks like." " Its exactly what it looks like Anakin you broke the code!" Anakin got up but he forgot he was nude. Obi-Wan closed his eyes. Anakin put his pants on. " Ok its safe." Obi-Wan opened his eyes.

" Are you to out of your mind! I shouldn't be mad im married to Satine so I will keep it a secret if you to keep my secret safe." They both nodded.

That night Ahsoka was asleep alone in Anakin's room he had to go on a mission. Hondo snuck into her room. He raped her and Ahsoka screamed. Anakin ran to the room and found Hondo on top of her. He got his lightsaber and struck him in half. Ahsoka was crying. " Ahsoka are you ok?" She nodded. " Will you marry me?" She nodded and hugged him.

The next morning they got dressed and went to the altar. She wore a white dress. She walked down the isle. Anakin and Ahsoka did there vows. And they stayed together FOREVER

**SORRY I HAD TO DO THE STORY IN ONE PAGE I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO THE CHAPTER THING BUT REVIEW AND COMMENT NO FLAMES OR CYBERBULLIES HOPE YOU LIKE THIS**


End file.
